Secrets
by HermioneSmexyBeast
Summary: What if all was not what is seemed? What if Hermione Granger's past was not what she thought it was? What if she was turning into her worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this has been floating around in my head for a while. So I finally decided to write about it. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome!**

 **This is set in an AU where Fred never dies ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hermione Granger was a very intelligent women. In her earlier years during school, she was able to recite every text book in the syllabus word-for-word. She still could, if asked. She was also dubbed as The Brightest Witch Of Her Age. She may be a Muggleborn, but anyone who underestimated her knowledge was in for a rough shock.

She could also be very devious, when necessary. You don't have to look far to see it either. For example, in her fifth year, Hermione persuaded Harry to teach her and other willing students, just to undermine Umbridge, thus being a founder of Dumbledore's Army. Even as young as 12 she was wicked, by stealing Snape's potion supplies in order to make Polyjuice Potion, a N.E.W.T. level potion. She done all this with a good heart though, knowing it would help the Wizarding World for the better.

So why she was having a meltdown in her cubicle in the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic is a wonder.

"He's a nightmare, honestly," Hermione whined to the man sitting on her desk eating an apple. He had jet black hair and green almond shaped eyes, covered by round spectacles.

He chewed and swallowed, before saying, "Why are you going on a second date with him then?"

Hermione stared at him. "He asked me on another date, because he said he had a great time on the last date. I said yes, because I didn't want to be mean."

Harry chuckled. "The problem with you Mione is you're always too kind for your own good. Always thinking of others above yourself."

Hermione sighed. "If I could change it, I would. I do not want to sit through another date, with the man who sits and talks about himself the whole time. Not once asking a question about myself."

"I don't think you should change," Harry said slowly.

Hermione looked at him fondly. "I know, Harry."

"How did you even meet the guy?"

Hermione glared at the paperwork, as if it had done all the bad things in the world (which is probably true, considering it was reports from magical attacks). "Your fiancé, Ginevra, said she had a friend who's brothers friend was single. What she didn't mention was that he was a narcissist and a jerk. I mean that was the worst date I had ever been on!"

"Surely it wasn't THAT bad?" Harry asked.

"Ho Ho, it was THAT bad! He flirted with multiple other women while we were on our date. And then he had the nerve to actually ASK those women on dates, while we were in the middle of our date! He even gave them his phone number!" Hermione ranted.

Harry gaped. "Who would do that?" he asked, incredulously.

"Paulo Garcia, that's who. The idiot couldn't stop checking his reflection! I'm looking for a boyfriend, but I'm not desperate," Hermione grimaced.

Harry sighed, standing up. "It sounds like you've got a real problem on your hands, Miss Granger."

"Well, Mr Potter, what do you think I should do?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, follow your heart. If it says he isn't the one for you, then tell him you don't like him. But you don't need me to tell you that," Harry replied.

"Thank you, Harry," whispered Hermione. She stood up, and hugged him. He hugged her back, tightly. Harry thought of Hermione as an older sister, and Hermione thought of Harry as a brother. They loved each other like the siblings they never had.

Harry whispered into Hermione's hair, "don't let him push you around. If he tries anything, show him why you were sorted into Gryffindor."

Hermione nodded, and pulled back. Harry kissed her on the cheek, and left her cubicle.

Hermione looked at the large stack of paperwork and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hermione looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. She wore a strapless Gryffindor red dress, with a sweetheart neckline. The dress reached her knees at the front and went a bit further down at the back. She wore her hair in an elegant bun, which was held together with multiple style charms, as well as muggle products. She wore a light make-up, which made her natural beauty more noticeable.

Paulo had told her to dress up for their date. It was a surprise as to where they were going, she just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as the last date. Hermione shuddered at the memory.

A knock sounded at her front door. Hermione masked her disgusted expression, and went to the door. She smiled brightly, and opened it. Except it wasn't Paulo who was at the door. It was Draco Malfoy.

 **HPHPHPHP**

 **A/N:**

 **Ayo! I hoped you liked it so far. If not tell me what I could improve on! I love to hear from you guys. I'm still new to this, so... help me out here :)**

 **Love,**

 **HermioneSmexyBeast xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **So I left you on a cliffhanger last chapter. I hope this chapter is acceptable!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

 **HPHPHPHP**

Fred Weasley was lucky to be alive. But the Battle of Hogwarts broke him, in more ways than one.

It broke him physically. Just before the wall had exploded, Hermione had cast a shield charm over everyone, for some unknown reason. He didn't know why she done it, but he was thankful for it everyday. He may have survived the wall, but he didn't go away uninjured. Fenrir Greyback decided that Fred would make a good play toy. He hung Fred be his ankles, against a wall and threw his wand across the room. Then he attacked. Luckily, it wasn't a full moon, so Fred isn't a complete werewolf, he just has the characteristics and scars. It was just lucky that George chose that moment to intervene, before it was too late. Now you could easily tell who was Fred and who was George. George had one ear, and Fred had a long scar running from his left eyebrow, and disappearing underneath his shirt. They both had scars now.

The war also broke him mentally. Seeing people dead, or severely injured, made him wonder if he would have been one of those people. If Hermione had not cast the shield charm, who knows what would be left of him. He grieved the dead, and wished the injured all the best.

He and George cleaned up the joke shop, and it had been bringing joy to all. They sold out all of their products within the first week of reopening. They quickly restocked, and the joke shop ran smoothly from there. They had regular customers, of course. Such as little Dennis Creevey, who wasn't so little anymore, who came to cheer himself up whenever he thought of his older brother, Colin. Fred pitied the boy. He would have hated to lose a brother, especially George. He often struck up conversation with the boy. He was a bubbly lad. He reminded Fred a little of Ginny, when she was in a good mood. You didn't want to see Ginny in an angry mood, she would hex your head off.

Fred was currently at the cash register counting the days earnings, when the bells chimed at the door, alerting him that a customer had entered the facility.

"Sorry, but we are closed for the day. Please come back tomorrow and have a good evening," Fred said without lifting his head. The customer laughed. Fred raised his head and grinned.

"Harry! You should have told me you were coming, you bludger! I would have made George clean up our flat," Fred chirped, happily.

Harry laughed again. "I'm only here for a quick bit. Just needed to talk to you about something."

Fred nodded. "Okay. Just let me finish up here, and we will go upstairs."

Fred packed up the money, and walked up the stairs, Harry on his heels. Fred offered him a drink, but he refused

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Fred asked, curiously, as he sat down on the lounge.

"Hermione," Harry answered, simply.

"What about her?" Fred asked, with a frown.

"She is about to go on a disaster date, you need to get her out of it," Harry said.

"Why me?" Fred questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you fancy her," Harry said slowly.

Fred's eyes widened. "How'd you know that?"

"George told me," Harry coughed.

"I'm going to kill him!" Fred yelled.

"Wait! Hermione really hates this guy. He is like her worst nightmare. You need to get her out of this date. I have a weird feeling about it," Harry rushed out.

Fred hummed. "Okay, I'll do it."

Harry grinned. "I knew I could count on you!"

Fred sighed. "When's the date?"

Harry looked at his watch and grimaced. "About now."

Fred then proceded to kick Harry out, and prepare for a date.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hermione stared at Draco. He stared back. She then slammed her door in his face.

"Oi, Granger. I need to talk to you," he shouted. He said something else, but it muffled through the door.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I said I need your help," he mumbled, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Hermione said, with a smirk.

"You heard me, Granger. I know you did! Stop acting like a child," He shouted through the door.

Hermione opened her door, to see a seething Draco Malfoy glaring at her. She raised her eyebrows in question, as he took in her appearance.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"No. I do not trust you. Speak now, before your talking to my door again," Hermione snapped.

Draco sneered. "Whatever. You're an Auror, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Good. Now something interesting has come up. My crazy aunt's husband, Rodolphus, is demanding to know where his wife was during the time period of March to October in 1979. Do you know anything that happened during that time, as to where and what my aunt may have been doing?"

Hermione blinked. Then she snorted. And then she went into a laughing fit. "Look, I've got a date soon and I don't need you to tarnish my plans with your utter crap of a story. Like I would give two damns about your aunt."

Now it was Dracos turn to laugh. "You have a date? Merlin, that's hilarious. You almost got me on that one."

Hermione huffed. "Now why is it so hard to believe that I'm going on a date?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're Hermione Granger. Bookworm of the century. I would've thought that you didn't even have a love life."

Hermione glared at him. "Anyway, why is your uncle only bringing this up now? Wouldn't he have brought it up when your aunt disappeared?"

Draco shrugged. "I went to see Aunt Bella one day, and I walked past his cell. He started screaming hysterically at me, telling me to find out. I got curious so I asked my aunt, who said she had no idea what he was talking about."

Hermione thought about it. "I'll look into it. And if I find anything interesting, which I highly doubt, I'll report it as an official case."

"Thank you," Draco said, stiffly. He was just about to leave, when Hermione grabbed his arm. He turned to scowl at her.

"Why me? Why did you choose me for this investigation? Because I'm sure there is an Order member, who was alive and actively participating in the War at that time, that could give you more information," Hermione said.

Draco looked at her for a moment, before saying, "you're the smartest witch I know. It takes a lot for me to admit that, you know it does. But if there is one person, who I know is going to get to the bottom of this case, it's you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

Draco nodded, and left, disappearing at the apparation point.

Hermione closed her door, and got back to the task at hand. She had a date to prepare for.

 **HPHPHPHP**

 **A/N:**

 **Ayo!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I love to hear from you guys, so please review!**

 **Love,**

 **HermioneSmexyBeast xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Fred exited the fireplace in Hermione's sitting room. He gazed across the room, taking everything in. Hermione had books, books and more books. She had a cozy looking loveseat right by the fire, which would be good for some late night reading. She also had a... shiny black screen, that was standing on a cabinet in front of another lounge. Fred thought he heard Hermione call it a television once.

"Hermione?" Fred called.

"Paulo?" Hermione replied. Fred frowned. He heard footsteps coming towards the sitting room, as Hermione continued, "I would have thought you would knock on the door and wait like a gentleman, but no... Fred?"

"Hi Hermione," Fred said, smiling. "You look lovely."

"Thank you and sorry. I thought you were someone else," Hermione winced. "I thought you were Paulo, my date."

"Paulo who?" Fred asked, out of curiosity.

"Garcia. Paulo Garcia," Hermione said, with a frown.

Fred's face scrunched up. "Not that git. He walked into our joke shop one day and acted like he owned the place. He actually tried to get me and George to sell our shop to him. We said no and he "accidentally" knocked over the whole shelf of Weasleys Wildfire Whiz-bangs. The Whiz-bangs hit a candle, and the next thing you know, the whole shop is in pandemonium. Took George and I ages to clean up the mess he left, even with magic!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"It's not your fault he's a git. But it is your fault your dating him," Fred replied with a grin.

Hermione sighed. "I know. Me, being Hermione Granger, couldn't say no to a second date, even if the first one was terrible."

Fred's eyes bulged. "Second date?! You mean this isn't the first one?"

"Sadly, it is our second date. And right now he is late for that second date," Hermione said, looking at the clock.

Fred smiled. "How about I take you out instead?"

Hermione looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You look like you really don't want to go on this date, so how about we go somewhere for dinner as friends?" Fred asked, hopefully.

Hermione smiled, but then it faltered. "Fred I'd love to, but not tonight. I can't ditch him, that's just not me and it's not right. I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow?"

Fred nodded, thinking. There was a knock on the door. Hermione smiled at Fred as she exited the room.

As soon as Hermione left the room, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her long time crush had just asked her out to dinner, and she said yes. Well, sort of. But first, she needed to worry about her date with Paulo.

Hermione put a smile on her face and and answered the door.

"Hermione! How are you, beautiful?" Paulo asked, with a 1000 watt smile as he went to kiss her on the lips, but Hermione moved her head a little bit so he kissed her cheek instead.

"Great, Paulo! How about you? " Hermione replied, as Paulo handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm amazing, now that I get to see you," Paulo winked.

Hermione internally rolled her eyes, but smiled sweetly on the outside.

A phone started to ring. Paulo pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket and answered it. Of course he had a mobile phone. He was one of the largest Wizarding investors in the world. It's just to bad he was heartless.

Paulo walked away, trying to stop Hermione from hearing his conversation. But Hermione could hear it anyway.

"Baby, listen, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Okay? It's just this business meeting is holding me up... I love you, remember that. You're the only one for my heart. Give my baby boy my love, honey. Love you. Bye," Paulo said into the phone, looking nervously at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't believe it. She was somebody's paramour. Not only that, but Paulo's wife actually had children. Hermione stared at him, as he walked back to her.

"Sorry about that. Just a business call," Paulo said, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Just how stupid did he think she was? She was Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch Of Her Age. So she decided she would play dumb, for now.

"Oh, it's okay. I understand," Hermione said, seductively, tracing a hand up his arm.

"Er... Hermione, you look stunning tonight," Paulo said, trying to ignore the goosebumps, that were started to spread across his arm, where Hermione's hand was trailing.

"Why, thank you. Only the best for you," Hermione whispered the last sentence. Her hand trailed up to his shoulder and up to his cheek. Hermione bent his head down, so his ear was at her mouth.

She looked at his pants. A slight bulge was growning there. Hermione laughed, lightly. She still had it.

She whispered in his ear, "you disgust me, Garcia. A few petty touches and you already have an erection. Go home to your family. And don't you ever cheat or lie to your wife, or I will personally see that you get hurt."

Paulo shuddered. "Okay. You got me, Granger. Just a quick question, though. Do you get apparation sickness?"

Hermione was about to answer, when he grabbed ahold of her waist roughly and apparated her away.

Before they apparated though, Hermione managed to scream one name. That one name being the one, who was eavesdropping on their conversation from the sitting room.

Fred ran into the hallway, with his wand, and ready to fight. She looked him in the eye, before she was apparated away.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"FRED!"

Hermione's scream of distress triggered Fred into action. He grabbed his wand and ran into the hallway, running to the front door. He wasn't fast enough though. He looked into Hermione's eyes, full of sadness, disbelief and a need for vengeance, before she vanished.

Fred swore in frustration, before locking Hermione's house, and apparating to Harry and Ginny's house.

 **HPHPHPHP**

 **I hope this chapter was satisfactory! I'm open to constructive criticism, so please review!**

 **Love,**

 **HermioneSmexyBeast xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean he just apparated away?!"

Harry Potter stood in his kitchen, fuming. After all, Fred Weasley had just apparated into his kitchen saying his best friend had been kidnapped by a famous investor, who is having an affair with his wife. So of course he wasn't taking it well. His fiancé, Ginny, stood next to him, soothingly rubbing circles his back. Fred stood across from them, next to the sink, having just finished retelling the nights events.

"I don't know where he took her, though. I was hoping you would have some idea. There wasn't enough time for me to grab onto her or him to apparate with them. And there definitely wasn't enough time to pull her away," Fred explained.

Harry sighed. "Let's go to the Auror office. I'll need to ask Kingsley for permission to track an overage wizard. But I'm sure he will grant it, because not only did Garcia kidnap someone, he kidnapped one of Kingsley's best Aurors."

Ginny and Fred nodded in agreement. Harry looked at the clock.

"It's 8 o'clock now, so Kingsley will be at home. I'll floo him, and tell him what happened and what we plan to do."

Ginny glanced at both of the men. "You better be quick about all of this. I don't want Hermione getting hurt. If she gets hurt it's on your head, Fred. I swear to God, as soon as I see the little dipsh--" Fred coughed loudly, effectively cutting off Ginny's curses, "-- Garcia, he will face the wrath of not only me, but all of the Weasleys. And let me tell you, he is going to be a sight for sore eyes when mum is through with him."

Harry and Fred nodded.

Harry grabbed some floo powder, and threw it into the fireplace saying the Minister of Magic's address, before poking his head in the fireplace.

He immediately regretted it. What he saw made him gag. Kingsley was viciously attacking his wife with his lips and tongue on the sofa, as she moaned in pleasure. They seemed to have not noticed the warm orange flames, change to an explosive green.

Kingsley's hands snaked underneath his wife's shirt, and was about to take it off, when Harry had decided he'd seen enough and cleared his thoat.

Kingsley and his wife jumped apart, wide eyed. They both looked into the fireplace to see Harry Potter himself, looking half amused and half serious, and started to blush a violent shade of red. It wasn't the ideal position for the Minister of Magic to be found in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Kingsley about something that has just come up," Harry said, businesslike. Kingsley's wife nodded and exited the room, the blush never leaving her face. Harry climbed through the fireplace, so he could talk to Kingsley face-to-face.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," Kingsley said, straightening his appearance.

"Hullo Kingsley. So long story short, Hermione has been kidnapped, so we need permission to track two overage wizards and witches," Harry blurted. Kingsley blinked.

"Let's go to the Auror Department. You will also need to contact the Head of the Auror Department," Kingsley said, without missing a beat.

"Okay, I'll do that now while you go to the Auror Department now. Fred and Ginny also want to be part of the mission," Harry replied.

"Get them to come with you then," Kingsley said, standing up and exiting the room. He came back a minute later. "Needed to tell Mary what was happening. Let's go."

He grabbed floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and said loud and clear, "Ministry of Magic."

Harry then apparated back to his own home.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hermione continued to scream, even though she had no idea where she was. Paulo tried gagging her, but to no avail.

"Shut up, you hag," boomed Paulo.

Hermione scrunched her face up and screamed louder, if possible. Paulo groaned. He put her on the ground and bounded her with invisible ropes, using his wand. He smirked as she screamed. The Brightest Witch Of Her Age screaming for his mercy.

"Where are we, Garcia?!" Hermione screeched, in utmost rage.

Paulo laughed, a low cruel laugh. "Where's the fun in that if I just tell you? And by the way... no one can hear your screams. This room is warded against apparition, so good luck." Paulo grinned. "I can do whatever I want to you, and no one will ever find out."

Hermione stopped screaming and glared vehemently at him, before looking at her surroundings. She was in a dark, shabby room with no windows. A dingy bed, that had moth eaten hangings and brown sheets, sat in the corner. Hermione shuddered. This room reminded her of the Shrieking Shack.

"Do you like your new living quarters? I picked them out my self," Paulo said, observing her, looking quite proud of himself.

"You picked this out? If you done this, with the intention of me living in nice living quarters, then you are even more stupid than I thought," Hermione shrieked. "Surely this shouldn't pass health codes. You'd be mad to live in something like this."

Paulo huffed, and walked away from her towards the only door in the room. He turned around and said, "you may have just made the biggest mistake of your life," before undoing her binding spell, and walking out. Hermione heard a lock sound and footsteps becoming quieter and quieter, until they were non-existent.

Hermione let out a breath, not really knowing if he was talking about her offending his styling and house picking skills. It didn't matter, because she let her true fear show on her face anyway.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Okay, so let's go then," Ginny exclaimed, when Harry had finished telling them about the plan and awkward situation.

Fred quickly grabbed floo powder and flooed to the Ministry. Harry followed suit, who was quickly followed by Ginny.

They all rushed to the Auror Department, where they saw Kingsley flipping through paperwork, that they all suspected were the legal forms of Overage Trace Tracking. He raised his head to see them before waving them over, and nodding his head in greeting.

"We should legally be allowed to Trace Hermione and Garcia, seeing the circumstances we are under. We just have to reactivate the Trace on both of them and we will be able to find them easy," Kingsley said, getting down to business

"Okay. So let's reactivate Hermione's Trace first," Harry said.

Kingsley grabbed a document that had "HERMIONE GRANGER" plastered over the top of it. "We all have one of these. It has our O.W.L. scores and N.E.W.T. scores, as well as occupation, family, etcetera, etcetera."

Kingsley grabbed his wand and pointed it at the paper and began muttering words.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hermione was lying down on the hard, cold floor, muttering to herself. Muttering small nothings, because Paulo had taken her wand. How was she going to get herself out of this one? She couldn't do any wandless magic, she was still learning it. She groaned. She was starving. She hadn't eaten anything before the supposed date.

Harry was right. She should have said no. Paulo was a douchebag. A narcissistic man who sleeps with other women, even though he has a wife and children. Hermione closed her eyes and reprimanded herself. What was she thinking? She should have read up on Paulo to see his history on dating. But no. She thought he looked genuine and kind, so didn't bother. She was Hermione Granger for Merlins sake!

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, as her train of thought was interrupted by a tingling in her chest. She looked down at her chest, and discovered it was glowing. Hermione did a double take. Her chest was glowing!

Hermione hesitantly touched her chest. Nothing happened. She looked around, as if the answer would say, "yes, hello, I'm here." But nothing was there. She frowned.

She heard footsteps coming her way. She had to hide the glowing from Paulo, but it was visible through her dress. Hermione looked around the room frantically, and her eyes fell on the bed. She whimpered. It was her only choice.

Hermione sprung to her feet, and got a bit dizzy from moving to fast. She ran across the room, in heels nonetheless, and jumped into the bed, pulling the covers over her, just in time before the door opened and Paulo's head stuck into the room. He sneered.

"Already jumping into bed for me, you ditzy bint," Paulo said, with a smirk.

"Most definitely," Hermione replied, nodding her head.

Paulo frowned. He was expecting a witty comeback, yet all he got was an agreement. Something was wrong and he was going to find out.

 **HPHPHPHP**

 **Hello my wonderful readers!!**

 **I really hope you are enjoying my story! Your feedback is apprieciated! :)**

 **Love,**

 **HermioneSmexyBeast xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is she?"

Harry frowned at the hologram coming from Kingsley's wand. It was a map of the world, and it was currently tracking Hermione's newly enacted Trace. Fred was also waiting for the red spot, that Kingsley said would show up when Hermione's location became apparent, to show up.

"Harry, you must be patient. This can sometimes take hours, but luckily for you, my wand is warming up, so she is close," Kingsley said, hopefully.

Harry nodded. Fred looked away from the hologram and said to Kingsley, "can one of us start Garcia's Trace?"

Kingsley thought on it. "Yes. But I can only authorise Harry to do so. He is a qualified Auror. Sorry Fred."

"It's all good. If it's Harry doing it, I'm okay with that. As long as I get my go at Garcia."

Harry grabbed his wand and Paulo's file, and begun the process.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hermione frowned as Paulo advanced on her.

"Don't you have a wife and children at home?" She asked, as he was getting on her nerves.

Paulo stopped walking, and glared at her. "Child, you mean. And it does--"

"Ahh. So there is a child," Hermione interrupted.

"--Not matter!" Paulo continued, angrily, as he had heard what she said.

Hermione snickered. "Well, it might not matter to you, but to your wife and child it might matter that you're dating and sleeping with other women," Hermione said.

Paulo raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping with other women? Well I haven't slept with you yet, so that bridge hasn't been crossed."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "On our date you gave your phone number to several other women. I highly doubt you wouldn't have taken those other women on dates."

Paulo raised his eyebrows. "How do you know I wasn't doing deals with them for my company?"

"Because you flirted with them relentlessly," Hermione said, with an air of confidence.

"Ah well, you have me on that one. Okay, so maybe I slept with a few of them, but none were enough to ease my sexual desire," Paulo rushed out.

Hermione stared at him, calculating him. She then frowned. "Your parents would be very disappointed with what you've become, you imbecile."

"I wouldn't know. Nor would I care. They are dead. Killed by the Dark Lord himself," Paulo said, with no emotion.

"I'm sorry. I didn't --" Hermione's eyes widened, as she finished her sentence in a whisper. "--know."

Paulo's chest had started to glow. She didn't want to tell him, because he would freak out and possibly blame her. Hermione swept her face of shock, and put no emotion on her face again.

"Why'd you whisper the end of your sentence?" Paulo asked, continuing his slow stalking towards her.

"Er... because I felt like it. I have rights too, you know," Hermione said, defensively.

"Oh-kay," Paulo said. "You know, it's lucky we're overage, so we have no Trace. So your little friends won't be able to find us."

Something in Hermione's head clicked into place. The chest glowing. Someone had re-activated their Traces'. She was going to be saved.

"Why am I glowing?" Paulo asked. Hermione had been so wrapped in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Paulo looking at himself in hand held mirror. Hermione rasied her head slowly, frowning to make it look as if this was new to her.

"I don't know, but your really always glowing," Hermione said, in a low voice.

"Go on," said Paulo, monentarily distracted.

"I mean, the reason I was dating you was because you were so devilishly handsome," Hermione continued.

Paulo smirked. "Of course."

"You're smart too," Hermione added.

Paulo walked to her, started to straddle her with his legs. He bent down so their lips were millimeters apart. "You know you want it."

Hermione gagged. In her head though. His breath smelt like fish and garlic. Hermione was not a fan of the combination. On the outside, she tried her very best to look pleased. "Oh, yes. I know I do."

Paulo crashed his lips against hers, unceremoniously. He slipped his tongue out, and tried to get it in between her lips. Hermione forced her lips open, loosing any self-respect she had for herself. His tongue flopped around in her mouth, like a dead fish. Hermione scrunched her face up in disgust. Even sober he kissed worse than a sloppy drunk.

Paulo pulled back and carressed her face. Hermione stiffened.

"My my Hermione. I am going to have fun with you..."

 **HPHPHPHP**

"There! Hermione is there," Fred exclaimed.

"She is near the Giants Causeway in Northern Ireland," Kingsley noted.

"And Garcia is also near the Giants Causeway," Harry stated.

"Alright. Let's go then," Ginny said.

"Woah there. We can't go without being prepared," Kingsley said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I fought Lord Voldemort, and half the time I had no idea what I was doing."

Kingsley frowned. "You are always going to use that one on me when I insist on doing something."

"Yes. Yes I am," Harry agreed.

Fred laughed. Ginny stood shaking her head at her soon-to-be husband.

"Okay. Let's go," Harry said, grinning, as he left the room.

Kingsley shook his head but followed after him anyway. Ginny and Fred followed.

 **HPHPHPHP**

 **Hey Lovelies!**

 **I hope everyone is well.** **Sorry for the wait. School, as you would all know, requires a lot of attention. Sort of like my over energetic (and if we are being honest, annoying, as well) little sister.**

 **I also bumped up the rating on this story to M, just in case. I'm sorry if this story isn't what you thought it was. If you would like to chat, please PM me.**

 **Love,**

 **HermioneSmexyBeast xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Lumos."

Fred's wand tip lit up. He looked around at the darkened shoreline. The waves crashed up against the interlocking basalt columns. Fred shivered.

"Cold, ain't it?" Fred stated. The rest nodded. Kingsley cast a warming charm on them.

They were currently standing on a hill near the Giants Causeway. Kinglsey looked at his wand. It was glowing red at the tip of it. Hermione was close. His wand tip would turn orange when they were within 100 metres of her location. Harry's wand was also red. Garcia was close as well.

"Okay. Let's split up. Fred, you can come with me. Ginny, you go with Harry," Kingsley said, taking control of the situation.

"When my wand turns blue, it means we are getting further away, right?" Harry checked.

"Yes. Ginny will shoot red sparks up if you're in trouble and green if your wand tip turns orange. Same goes for Fred," Kingsley said, turning to each of them to check they were listening. They nodded. "Okay let's go."

Kingsley and Fred headed away from the towering columns, while Ginny and Harry headed closer to them.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hermione's mind was screaming. Her lips were screaming. Her body was screaming. Her heart was screaming. The only thing that wasn't screaming was her voice.

Paulo was on top of her. The only thing seperating her and him was the blanket and her clothing. Paulo had stripped a while ago. While he was getting undressed, Hermione scrunched up her face with distaste and gagged.

Paulo was now trying to ease her out of the blankets safety. She was very determined to stay safe under the covers, though.

"C'mon baby. I don't bite you know," Paulo said, grinning, showing a few too many teeth.

"The bite marks on my neck say otherwise," Hermione said.

Paulo chuckled, swooping to kiss her with his wet lips. Hermione tried her best to kiss him back, but it was all wrong. His lips were cracked, he tatsed of fish and garlic and he was putting his full weight on her, which was like a ton, so it was very uncomfortable and oh so very wrong.

But Hermione could only grit her teeth and bear it. After all, she was going to be saved.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Fred looked at Kingsley's wand for what felt like the 100th time, in the last 5 minutes. His wand was still red. Fred sighed.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Kingsley said, noting the forlorn look on Freds face.

"Yeah. I just feel like I should have done something, like grab ahold of her arm or something. Now who knows what she is going through," Fred said, checking Kingsley's wand again. Still red.

"Fred it isn't your fault. There would have been no time for you to get her. We will find her, though, I'm confident," Kingsley reassured Fred.

Fred nodded, not really listening. He was thinking of Hermione. Poor, sweet Hermione. He didn't want to think of what Garcia was doing to her. An image flitted through his head. Hermione cowering in a dark, dirty corner, her once beautiful dress, now ripped and muddy, the little makeup she had on smudged, as tears poured down her face. He shook himself. The day Hermione was ever in that position, was the day him and everyone else that cared for her was gone.

"It's orange!" exclaimed Kingsley, quietly, so as to not compromise there position. Fred looked at Kingsley's wand. Indeed, it was orange. Fred set off green sparks from his wand, and started looking around.

 **HPHPHPHP**

She had had enough. She was over it. Paulo was playing with her like a toy. She screamed in frustration and anger, letting her true Gryffindor shine through.

She lifted her hands over the blanket and pushed him off of her, using more force than necessary. She took the blanket off of her and stood up, standing in a hand-to-hand combat position. Luckily, her dress was loosely fitted on the bottom half of her body, making it easy for defence.

Paulo looked up, took in the way I was positioned, and said, "you were leading me on."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Paulo frowned. "Your chest is glowing, as well. What have you done?"

Hermione looked at him in distaste. "Because I am the only other person in the room, you choose to blame me? Is that right?" Paulo shook his head. "Alright. So it's because I'm a woman isn't it?" Paulo hesitated, a millisecond too long. "You sexist idiot! Women cop crap everyday because of people like you! Women aren't play toys that you can chuck around, anywhere you please! We are not your slaves, we are not something you can put the blame on, we are not arm candy! We are our own people, who make there own decisions! I am a woman and you will treat me with respect!" Hermione shouted every last word. Hair frizzing, red faced, and shaking.

She closed her eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath. The silence in the room was deafening, after Hermiones rage. Then Hermione heard the last thing she expected to hear.

Someone was applauding her.

"Shit, Granger. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Hermione looked up, and burst into tears at the people she saw waiting at the door.

 **HPHPHPHP**

 **Woooo! Two chapters in two days (or one, depending on where you are)! Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think by reviewing or giving me a PM.**

 **Did you like Hermione sticking up for what she believes in? I didn't think she was too OC, but you might have your own opinion.**

 **Love,**

 **HermioneSmexyBeast xx**


End file.
